Light On The New Day
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: It is a Len/Ren Birthday Fic !


**Story Title ! : Light On The New Day**

**Couples : LenxTrey ( Or RenxHorohoro ) **

**What is it about : It's a Len/Ren Birthday fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst (little) & Yaoi **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you !**

* * *

" No way ! " Shouted Len to Trey, who tried to keep the door open ." Come on Lenny ! It will be cool, Everyone is there already ! Only you have to go yet ! " He cried Len looked very angry ." I do not want to go to a festival ! " And shut the door hard, with Trey 's hand stuck . " Aaaaah ! " Trey screamed ." Do The Fucking Door open, my hand ! My hand ! " Len saw that the hand began to become purple, and opened the door . "Len jeez I really lose a hand of you ." Trey said ." May I hold it under water ?" He asked .

Len sighed and let him in ." Why do you want me to go ?" Asked Len if he get 's milk from the refrigerator . " That's a stupid question, you are our friend and would also be nice if you relax on somestuff ." Trey said as he wiped his hands ." Relax ? I do have not time for that ." Said Len ." Oh come on Lenny, please please ." Trey said as he hangs on Len, Len looked hard but sighed and looked away ." Fine but not too long ." He said .

" No you should be there for the fireworks too ." Len sighed this will be a long day, a moment later they both went with the group through the stalls . Trey challenged Yoh for who could catch more fish, of course Yoh had won he caught 10 while Trey only 4 ." Yoh you cheated ! " Trey said with tears in his eyes, Yoh gave a smile while his eyes look for killing ." What are you talking about Trey ? " Trey sweatdropped and looked to Len ." He's scary ." Len nodded yes .

Moments later they ran into a another game this time it was Ryu vs Yoh, Len walked to a other one were he was intrested . Trey noticed and followed him, Len looked at a Necklace . A beautiful necklace even, it was a purple circle with a white dragon on it . Around it was black fire that embraced the dragon . "Mrs . Can I have that necklace please." Trey said to the woman that gave it to Trey, and Trey pay with a smile . And gave it to Len ." Happy Birthday ." Said Trey ." Idiot, my birthday is tomorrow ." Trey 's smile did not stop ." I know but I found out I had to do it ." He said .

And quickly ran back to the others, Ryu lost and Yoh won ." Yoh is a killing machine for games ." Morty said, Len sighed and looked at the necklace . He stuffed it into his coat pocket .

" The fireworks will begin soon ." A man shouted and everyone went to the field were the fireworks will be held, everyone ran over there with a smile . " Oh can not wait ." Said Trey ." I wonder if they have very large one, or those little ones that make loud noises ! But with many colors is also very nice ." Said Trey Len did not want to hear it _why are they all happy ? What is so special about fireworks ? What is so special about this party ? What so special about everything here ? What ? ! _" Len ! Len ! Hello do you hear me ! " Said Trey with his hand in front of Len 's face .

" What ?" Said Len ." You have gone to space, come on with Fireworks you like the best ? "Asked Trey ." None I think this is all ridiculous, all of it I'm going home . I do not want to be here again ." And grabbed the necklace and pushed in Trey 's hands ." Give it to you sister, who want 's to have stupid things ." And he walked away Trey stayed behind .

When Len was far away he went into the woods, and walked until he stood on a hill . He took a took a deep breath and sighed, and he dropped his head on the cold air ." Len ?" He looked up and saw Trey ." What is it ? I want to be alone ." Len said as he closed his eyes, Trey sat next to him . Len opened his eyes again ." Tell me do you hate your birthday ." Asked Trey .

" Yep ." Was Len 's reply ." Why ? " Len sighed ." It was the day I have born, that my fade was in my uncle 's hands . You've already seen my uncle right ? You know how he was and how much misery he put on somebody . As Tao I never enjoyed my birthday ." Trey looked at him ." Never ?" Len shook his head no ." Only my birth was a special day, the rest of those years . I was alone and I was the only one who noticed my birthday ." Trey sighed ." Well you have friends .

" Friends that have noticed your birthday, a sister that planned all of this ." Len looked at him ." And a friend who loves you more than just a friend ." Trey said further ." Are you saying that ... " Trey 's lips wer on Len 's lips, and Len kissed back . And the fireworks began the two watched the fireworks, Len eyes widened when he saw the last firework .

_' Happy Birthday Len ' _Len looked at Trey and gave him a kiss ." You are responsible for this understand ." Trey nodded yes and gave Len the necklace ." Always ."

* * *

**I really hope this is good, Yoh 's glare/smile looks like Unohana 's smile when she 's angry ( or happy I don't know ) **

**Happy Birthday Len/Ren ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
